Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for providing a web page using dynamic page partitioning.
Discussion of the Background
A conventional mobile terminal has an issue of readability due to a limited screen size when a general web page is displayed. A dedicated mobile web page has usually been used in order to solve the issue of readability. However, a mobile terminal continues to face obstacles when providing a page suitable for a screen size of the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a web page efficiently for various types of mobile terminals.